Quando ela se for
by Thaissi
Summary: FINAL NO AR Às vezes os sentimentos vivem escondidos dentro de nós esperando apenas uma hora para aflorarem. E às vezes essa hora já é tarde demais.
1. Capítulo 1 Dias atrás

**Nota da autora: **Essa é uma fic curtinha no universo Inuyasha. A música é Dias atrás dos Detonautas por falta de uma melhor... Eu estava fazendo com Grand`hotel de Kid Abelha, mas depois lembrei que já tenho uma song com essa música então tive que descolar outra que se enquadrasse no espírito. Por favor, mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam.

Lembrando que se eu tivesse Inuyasha eu teria achado coisa muito melhor pra fazer com ele a essa hora do sábado...hehe

**Dias atrás**

   Ela estava irritada. Não, ela estava mais que irritada. Como ele podia ser tão insensível? "Oh, Deus, como eu posso amar uma pessoa assim?"

_Nunca mais espero te encontrar_

_Por tudo que você me fez passar_

  Kagome localizou uma pedra à beira do lago e andou até ela.Era uma noite clara, de lua cheia, mas ela tropeçava bastante por causa das falhas do terreno. Contudo, sua irritação era demais para notar as pedras machucando a solas dos seus pés. Ela chegou até o lugar e a irritação deu lugar à tristeza. Por que se apegar àquela paixão impossível? "Eu nunca nem mesmo o beijei..." Ela suspirou e controlou a respiração observando a paisagem em volta. Era lindo, uma pequena cachoeira alimentava um lago de águas cristalinas onde a lua refletia-se placidamente.

  Ela não sabia realmente como começara. Na verdade suas discussões com ele nunca tinham um início exato. Mas ela sabia que precisava parar."Ele realmente sabe como machucar alguém" ela pensou amargamente, as palavras duras ainda ecoando na sua cabeça."Como se eu quisesse me parecer com a Kikyou..." resmungou baixinho sentindo a raiva se avolumar dentro do seu peito. Kagome não sabia porque as palavras pareciam ainda mais cruéis saindo da boca dele.

  Novamente a raiva a dominou e ela teve vontade de gritar. Mas ela conteve o impulso limitando-se a murmurar "Eu sou muito melhor que ela!!Não sou chata nem irritante... sou apenas uma garota de quinze anos bonita e ... sozinha" O ímpeto esmoreceu e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. "E por que também tudo tem que ser tão complicado?"

_Tantos dias sem entender_

_Esperando por você, que não vai voltar_

  Um pequeno ruído a sobressaltou e Kagome levantou pegando seu arco no chão e prestando atenção ao seu redor. "Era só o que me faltava, um youkai a essa hora"ela pensou consternada e não pode deixar de acrescentar sarcasticamente "Como se youkais escolhessem o horário" Mas para sua surpresa uma criaturinha andou até ela perguntando:

- Kagome, por que você saiu do acampamento?

- Ah, Shippou - ela descansou o arco no chão e voltou a sentar-se pegando o pequeno youkai no colo e tentou disfarçar a voz embargada. - Eu queria andar um pouco, só isso.

- Você está mentindo. - a voz infantil dele soou preocupada. - Você está chorando.

- Novamente ela disfarçou a voz embargada contendo o choro e olhou para o garoto com um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu estou bem.

- Kagome, não ligue para o Inuyasha - a pequena raposa recomeçou depois de um breve momento - Ele é um chato e burro. Eu não acho você irritante não, você é muito bonita. - Ele abraçou-a carinhosamente e seu gesto fez Kagome sorrir

- Obrigada Shippou. - ela murmurou acariciando a cabeça dele. "Será que terei forças pra fazer o que pretendo?" Seus pensamentos voaram."Mas eu não posso mais agüentar isso" Ela suspirou e pediu:

- Agora volte para o acampamento que logo eu irei.

_Dias atrás pensava em voc_

_E não é assim_

  Ela viu o garoto sair e lentamente andou até a margem do lago. Sentiu a água morna molhar seus pés e sem pensar muito se despiu e entrou na água cristalina. Seu pensamento logo recaiu naquele hanyou. "Por que ele faz essas coisas comigo? Por que precisa me magoar tanto?" Ela pensou decidindo mergulhar de uma vez.A água estava morna para seu completo deleite e ela nadou até a queda d`água . Por um tempo ficou ali sentindo a água batendo em suas costas, mas logo o vento começou a se intensificar e ela, sentindo os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem concluiu que era tempo de sair da água. Caminhou até a margem devagar.

  Apenas depois de sair é que ela percebeu que não havia com o que se enxugar. "Droga, como eu odeio tudo isso!" Ela resmungou consternada e virou para vestir sua roupa assim, molhada, mesmo. O ar quase faltou nos seus pulmões quando ela finalmente contemplou a imagem encantadora formada pela cachoeira banhada à luz da lua com suas águas prateadas ondulando-se levemente ao sabor do vento. E a consternação passou, então ela simplesmente se vestiu e sentou, esperando que o vento secasse suas roupas. 

_Olho pra trás_

_Mas penso e sigo em frente_

_Pra nunca mais viver assim_

 Ela tinha acabado de realizar tal ato quando sua atenção foi despertada por um cheiro. Oh, é claro que ela não tinha a percepção olfativa dele mas aquela sensação de frio na barriga só podia ser causada por uma pessoa. Rapidamente ela virou-se para encontrar um par de olhos dourados lhe encarando com impaciência.

- Por que saiu do acampamento?

- Não lhe interessa. - respondeu carrancuda

- Claro que interessa! E se um Youkai te atacasse?

- Eu sei me defender. - ela pegou o arco que estivera junto à pedra irritada. "Se não era pra desculpar-se, por que ele tinha de vir aqui?!" - Além disso por que está preocupado com uma garota chata e irritante?

- Eu estou preocupado com a Shikon no tama. - ele respondeu controlando a voz. - Existem youkais malignos por aí.

- Ah, claro, a Shikon no tama. - a voz dela se encheu de decepção e Kagome lutou contra a vontade de chorar.Lentamente ela levou as mãos ao pescoço e tirou a corrente - Você a quer? Por que não vem pegar?

 Ela podia ver os olhos dourados dele, mas não consguia distinguir o sentimento que os preenchia. A tensão no ar parecia palpável e até mesmo a lua parecia encher-se de expectativa na medida em que ele se aproximava lentamente até parar na frente dela. E então a voz dele preencheu o espaço e o lugar respirou novamente.

- Pra que? Se eu tentar pegá-la você vai pronunciar a kotodama. Além disso, preciso dela inteira e não apenas um pedaço.

  Kagome lutou para não corar, pois era aquilo mesmo que planejara fazer. Lutava também contra as lágrimas que queria envolvê-la novamente. Então, Inuyasha entendeu que a discussão chagara ao fim e pegou a mão dela conduzindo-a de volta ao acampamento.

- Venha, você sabe que os Youkai podem te machucar muito.

  Ela espantou-se com o tom gentil dele, mas a raiva já lhe dominava por completo. Bruscamente soltou-se e respondeu:

- O único youkai que realmente me machuca é você, Inuyasha. - ela pode ver o rosto completamente surpreso dele. - E... Senta! - gritou antes de sumir pela trilha que levava ao acampamento.

_Tanto faz o que vai rolar_

_Mas nunca espero voltar l_

_Sempre tento me esconder_

_Para deixar de te ver_

_Acho que é melhor_


	2. Capítulo 2 Se eu deixar você ir

**Nota da autora**: Bem, para os que me pediram uma continuação, aí está. Eu sei que todos esperavam outra song separada, mas está É uma fic e, portanto, eu devo publicar como uma fic mesmo. E, bem, eu quero reviews!! A música é If I let you go  do Westlife. A tempo, obrigada à Lily, Ca-chan, Mishiran e Lan Ayath pels reviews.Vocês não acharam mesmo que eu não ía fazer uma continuação,né? A tempo, O Shippou é um Kitsune e não um Youkai como eu falei no capítulo anterior. 

**Capítulo 2 – Se eu te deixar**

Ele pode ouvir os passos dela se afastando rapidamente. Ainda estava imóvel, mas sabia que essa condição logo passaria. "Garota doida!" Resmungou sentindo o movimento do corpo voltar.

_Day after day, time pass away_

Dia após dia o tempo passa

_And I just can´t get you of my mind_

E eu simplesmente não consigo te tirar do meu peito

Ele sentia uma enorme vontade de falar com ela. O que ele fizera para justificar essa repentina explosão? "Ora Inuyasha tire essa garota da sua cabeça, ela não significa nada mesmo..." ele tentava se convencer. Subitamente perdeu a vontade de voltar ao acampamento e sentou em uma pedra à margem do lago. A imagem dela chorando não saía da sua cabeça e ele não sabia por que o incomodava tanto a idéia de que era a causa daquelas lágrimas.

"Kagome, Kagome, por que você faz isso comigo?"

_Nobody knows, I hide inside_

Ninguém sabe, eu escondo isso

_I keep on searching, but I can´t find_

Eu continuo procurando mas não consigo achar

_The courage to show, to letting you Know_

A coragem pra dizer, pra deixar que você saiba

_I`ve never  left so much love before_

Que eu nunca senti tanto amor antes

  Ele abaixou a mão e pegou uma pedra mirando-a no meio do lago. "Por que, por que de repente ela passou a significar tanto?" Ele se sentia nocauteado em saber que era o motivo do choro dela, sua cabeça confusa dava voltas... "Ela é bonita, eu não posso negar. É tão bela quanto a Kikyou e ao mesmo tempo é diferente" ele analisou. "Péssimo exemplo Inuyasha, melhor não pensar na Kikyou" ele se recriminou mentalmente. "Eu devia tentar esquecer a Kagome também..."

  De alguma forma a imagem dela continuava voltando à sua cabeça. "Estava tão linda..." ele jogou a pedra no lago com força na esperança de espantar os pensamentos e observou as ondas se formarem. "Certo, eu me sinto atraído por ela. Mas será que não é por sua semelhança com a Kikyou?" Ele desviou o olhar do lago para a cachoeira que caía em uma cortina prateada. Sentia, porém que era diferente. Com ela, seus sentimentos por KiKyou não pareciam tão importantes.

_And once again I`m thinking about_

E mais uma vez eu estou pensando

_Taking the easy way out_

Em procurar a saída mais fácil

 Ele levantou e tomou o caminho de volta ao acampamento, ainda perdido em reflexões. "Eu vou enlouquecer se continuar pensando na Kagome" ele chutou uma pedra que estava no meio da trilha e não percebeu o formato estranho que ela tinha. "Em que isso me ajuda? Esse sentimento... me torna mais fraco" ele já podia ver, sob a tênue luz da lua, a clareira onde estavam acampados. "Talvez seja mais fácil se eu me tornar um Youkai completo. Ou talvez eu devesse tentar..."

_But if I let you go,_

Mas se eu deixar você ir

_I will never Know_

Eu nunca saberei

_What my life would be holding you close to me_

Como seria minha vida com você ao meu lado

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me_

Será que um dia eu verei você sorrindo pra mim

_How Will I Know_

Como eu poderei saber

_If I let you go_

Se eu deixar você ir

 Ao aproximar-se ele vislumbrou uma luz distinta iluminando fracamente o lugar. Na frente da tenda estranha que Kagome trouxera da época dela a garota havia acendido uma pequena fogueira e estava sentada  bastante próxima.

 Ele entrou na clareira em um passo furtivo já começando a irritar-se com a garota. "Ela não tinha um jeito melhor de dizer estamos aqui não?" Por um instante cogitou a idéia de ir falar com ela, mas hesitou. "Bah, chega de brigas por hoje." Então subiu em uma árvore e ficou observando-a disfarçadamente. A garota parecia tremer, mas ele descartou essa possibilidade. "Ora, estamos em uma noite de verão" Deixou escapar um suspiro audível e olhou mais atentamente. Ela lhe parecia linda...

  "O que eu farei quando ela realmente se for?" O pensamento se insinuou e ele o cortou secamente reprimindo outro suspiro. "Definitivamente, está acontecendo algo comigo hoje" Ele baixou a cabeça e voltou à pergunta incômoda "Acho que eu estarei com a Kikyou ou então não serei mais humano." Apesar da resposta a pergunta continuava a espezinhar seus pensamentos "Como ela poderia ir e  ficar longe de mim?" ele se perguntou acrescentando a resposta: "Ela tem a vida dela lá no futuro... não largaria tudo por que eu gostaria de estar com ela aqui." E essa perspectiva lhe parecia cada vez mais aterradora.

  Ele a observou novamente respirando fundo na tentativa de captar melhor um cheiro. Havia algo diferente no cheiro dela, ele sentia.Era um cheiro doce que à primeira vista parecia-se bastante como de Kikyou, porém, tinha mais nuances. Que lhe espantava, inebriava e lhe dava ânsias de tocar a pele da pessoa que o irradiava. Ele respirou fundo novamente; seus olhos fixos na garota. "Como eu poderei deixá-la ir?"

_Night after night I hear myself say_

Noite após noite eu me ouço dizer

_"Why can´t this feeling stfade away?"_

Por que esse sentimento não desaparece?

_There`s no one like you_

Não há ninguém como voc

_You speak my heart_

Você fala ao meu coração

 Inuyasha lembrou a discussão que tiveram mais cedo e sentiu uma pontada de culpa.Na verdade se arrependera no exato instante em que proferira aquelas palavras cruéis, mas não tinha coragem de pedir desculpas. Ele a procurara como uma forma de desculpar-se mas a garota não percebera e lhe despejara insultos. "Droga, kagome porque você tem que tornar tudo mais difícil? Se você tivesse percebido tudo estaria bem agora." Suas bochechas avermelharam na lembrança dela tomando banho e ele baixou a cabeça."Ainda bem que eu saí na mesma hora, por que se ela tivesse percebido..." Ora, ele, Inuyasha, gentil com uma humana.

_It`s no such a shame_

É uma vergonha

 O que Sesshoumaru pensaria se soubesse o que ele andava sentindo...

_We`re worlds apart_

Nós vivemos em mundos separados

Eles eram tão estranhos um ao outro... tão errados

_I`m too shy to ask_

Eu sou muito tímido pra perguntar

_I`m too pround to lose_

Eu sou muito orgulhoso pra perder

_But sooner or later I got to choose_

Mas cedo ou tarde terei que escolher

"Por que eu não posso simplesmente chegar lá e dizer me desculpe?" Ele soltou um longo suspiro que chamou a atenção da garota.

- Quem está aí? É você Inuyasha? - a voz dela perguntou assustada

Deixando seu esconderijo Inuyasha desceu da árvore e sentou ao lado dela, em frente à fogueira semi-apagada.

- Por que você acendeu essa fogueira? Estamos no verão. - ele perguntou quebrando o silêncio, já disposto a passar um sermão nela, mas o olhar dela lhe advertiu que não era o momento de mais uma briga.

- Eu estava com frio - ela respondeu parecendo cansada.

- Ah... - em um gesto surpreendentemente gentil ele tirou a parte de cima do quimono e estendeu sobre os ombros dela que lhe encarou surpresa. 

Ele sorriu estupidamente ao ver que o rosto dela já estava livre das lágrimas.

- Obrigada Inuyasha. - ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso que indicava uma trégua e baixou a cabeça.

 Inuyasha percebeu o calor que emanava do corpo dela e afastou o corpo, já quase arrependido de ter sentado assim tão perto. Aquilo o fazia sentir coisas... que ele não queria sentir.

_And once again I`m thinking about_

E mais uma vez estou pensando

_Takink the easy way out_

Em procurar a saída mais fácil

  Já enervado pela quantidade de sentimentos que se misturavam em seu corpo ele resolveu levantar. Mas não sem antes respirar profundamente pra gravar aquele cheiro, assim, de perto. Algo o ligava irremediavelmente àquela garota. Sem perceber ele sorriu, os olhos voltando-se para a face dela no momento em que o odor invadiu suas narinas. No mesmo instante Kagome virou-se para encará-lo dizendo com a voz doce:

- Inuyasha eu queria dizer...

- Não. - ele a interrompeu sentindo urgência em se levantar - Não precisa falar. - ele rapidamente se afastou, o pensamento firme "Eu não posso, não posso!"


	3. Capítulo 3 A vida que eu não posso deix...

**Nota da autora:** Hum, eu demorei um pouquinho pra postar por que essa parte da história é, digamos, crucial, e tinha que ficar bem escrita. A fic vai ser curtinha, provavelmente só terá mais uns dois ou três capítulos e por isso não pode ter falhas. A música é Bizarre love triangle de Frente e eu quero reviews me dizendo o que acharam....

**A vida que eu não posso deixar**

Ela acordou sentindo os raios de Sol batendo em seu rosto. Sentia que algo a incomodava. Levantou tentando não fazer barulho e olhou ao redor. Não, não havia nada errado com o acampamento. Mas e por que aquela sensação de ameaça iminente não passava? Olhou ao redor e percebeu que faltava alguém. Um murmúrio escapou dos lábios antes que pudesse refreá-lo.

- Inuyasha?

 Ela esperou pela resposta que não veio. Ele não estava ali. E a sensação de medo aumentou incontrolavelmente.

***********************

Inuyasha estava sentado na pedra à margem do lago. A cabeça estava baixa como se estivesse dormindo mas o olhar perdido lhe contradizia. Apesar de acordado podia-se perceber que ele estava longe...

_Every time I think of you _

Cada vez que penso em voc

_I get a shot right through  _

Sou atingida por um disparo direto

_Into__ a bolt of blue _

Num raio de tristeza.

_It's__ no problem of mine_

Não é um problema meu

_But it's a problem I find _

Mas é um problema que encontro,

_Living the life that I can't leave behind_

Viver a vida que não consigo deixar para trás.

  Ele estava deitado e sua cabeça doía. "Por que estou deitado?" ele se perguntou. "Será que caí da pedra? Não, isso teria sido ridículo demais." Abriu os olhos lentamente para se acostumar com a claridade e percebeu que o céu estava escuro e uma lua minguante despontava acima de sua cabeça. "Há alguma coisa errada aqui." pensou levantando rapidamente.

  A paisagem estava diferente.As árvores assomavam ao seu redor escuras e ameaçadoras. Não havia lago nem pedra mas o lugar lhe era familiar. A floresta do Inuyasha ele pensou rapidamente. Sua cabeça doía, seu corpo estava dormente em algumas partes. "Será que me envenenaram?" ele esquadrinhou a área com o olhar a procura de um vislumbre conhecido. "Mas quem? Eu não sinto cheiro de Youkais."

  "Eu não sinto cheiro nenhum."ele constatou assustado e sentiu um laivo de medo. "Que loucura é essa?" Então ele ouviu algumas folhas estalarem  e procurou um lugar para se esconder ao mesmo tempo que punha os seus (outros) sentidos em alerta. Ao seu lado  havia uma árvore frondosa e imediatamente ele se escondeu atrás dela enquanto estreitava os olhos para ver a pessoa que se aproximava. "É um humano." constatou ao ver a silhueta.

  E a sua surpresa aumentou no momento em que ele reconheceu a pessoa que caminhava em sua direção.

  Uma sensação estranha se apoderou do seu corpo e ele relaxou. Subitamente não se sentia mais ameaçado. A mulher à sua frente sorria, os cabelos negros se perdendo naquela noite escura, os olhos cintilando. "Ela está linda... muito mais linda do que eu me lembrava..." A compreensão foi se dando lentamente à medida que ele absorvia a cena ao seu redor. "Lembrava... eu estou em uma lembrança?!"

  Só então ele percebeu a outra pessoa que chegava. Os cabelos prateados reluziam  à mesma luz da lua e os olhos dourados desejavam intensamente a garota humana.

- Kikyou... - ele murmurou baixinho e sentou para observar melhor a cena. O casal também havia sentado e conversavam parecendo profundamente envolvidos. Ele não podia descrever as palavras, mas não precisava. Elas estavam gravadas na sua alma, marcadas a ferro.

_  "Kikyou, o que vai acontecer com a gente?"._

_   Isso vai depender de você, Inuyasha. - apenas a voz um pouco fria dela destoava do ambiente romântico. - Se você quiser ficar comigo eu lhe darei a jóia. - ela levantou o olhar e ele sentiu a ansiedade._

_   Eu quero ficar com você. Pra sempre._

_   Eles não se abraçaram nem fizeram qualquer movimento, apenas se olhavam como se o olhar pudesse passar todo o sentimento contido ali._

_   Será amanhã -ela sussurrou e selou seus lábios saindo da clareira depois._

_   Amanhã."_

  Ele viu o seu eu na lembrança levantar e passar a mão nos lábios. "Feh, isso é perturbador." pensou levantando também. Quem estava fazendo aquilo com ele? Por que? E como podia assim mexer na cabeça dele?

"Eu gostaria que tivesse dado certo" ele se viu murmurar e ficou surpreso quando ouviu uma voz feminina responder: "Eu também"

***************************

_There's no sense in telling me _

Não tem sentido em me dizer

_The wisdom of a fool won't set you free_

"A sabedoria de um tolo não vai te libertar".

_But that's the way that it goes_

Mas é assim que acontece

_And__ it's what nobody knows_

E é o que ninguém entende,

_And every day my confusion grows_

E a cada dia minha confusão aumenta.

 Kagome levantou de vez e entrou na barraca em busca de ajuda. Miroku e Sango dormiam separados pela sua mochila e Shippou."Provavelmente uma exigência da Sango" ela pensou e ajoelhou-se junto da amiga, o sentimento de urgência aumentando a cada segundo.

- Sango! - ela chamou baixinho para acordá-la.

 Uma, duas, três vezes e ela não acordava.Kagome deu um grito, ficando nervosa com a sensação de impotência. Havia um grande poder em ação ali, ela podia sentir, só não sabia  por que não fôra atingida também. "Será que foi por causa da shikon-no-tama?" ela pensou levando as mãos à corrente que segurava os fragmentos, atada ao seu pescoço. A jóia parecia absolutamente normal mas ela pôde sentir a malícia do poder aumentando ao seu redor."Deus, que tipo de maldade está sendo operada aqui? E onde está o Inuyasha?"

 Ela fechou os olhgos tentando se concentrar. Ela não era boa naquilo, Miroku era muito melhor mas ela não podia contar com a ajuda de ninguém no momento. " É, Kagome, acho que dessa vez você está sozinha" ela pensou tentando conter o sentimento de desespero que se avolumava.

 A aura crescia ao seu redor. Aquela energia era conhecida. "Mas, quem? Será que é outra armação do Naraku?"Ela suspirou e abriu os olhos já enchendo-se de lágrimas. "Droga, o que me adianta ter escapado do encantamento? Eu não consigo fazer nada..."Tão rápido quanto veio o choro passou. Finalmente ela conseguira distinguir uma direção. Sem pensar duas vezes pegou o arco e a alijava com flechas e correu, reconhecendo o caminho.

  A trilha dava no lago do dia anterior. Kagome corria desesperada sem saber direito por que. Era quase como se estivesse sendo chamada. Sua razão mandava que não corresse em direção ao perigo, que mantivesse a jóia a salvo. Mas ela não era famosa por seguir sua razão...

  A sua confusão aumentava enquanto ela tentava ordenar os pensamentos. "Quem está fazendo isso? E por quê?" as perguntas martelavam em sua cabeça. " E onde estava o Inuyasha quando ela precisava dele?" Subitamente a resposta lhe veio e o seu coração apertou-se de preocupação. Lágrimas quentes desceram dos seus olhos e ela as ignorou. O Inuyasha, era óbvio, era ele quem ela precisava salvar. E a shikon no tama não tinha qualquer importância dentro dessa situação.

_Every time I see you falling_

Cada vez que te vejo caindo,

_I get down on my knees and pray_

Eu fico de joelhos e rezo.

_I'm waiting for the final moment_

Estou esperando pelo momento final no qual

_You'll say the words that I can't say_

Você dirá as palavras que não consigo dizer.

 Kagome viu a luz estranha que se espalhava pela clareira e se refletia no lago. Era uma luminosidade fria e Kagome a odiou assim que a viu. Era uma luz linda e, ela podia sentir, mortal. Observando rapidamente o lugar ela vislumbrou a fonte de luz. Inuyasha estava sentado sob a mesma pedra que ela sentara na noite anterior. Parecia perfeitamente normal embora seu olhar estivesse perdido.Kagome se aproximou rapidamente e fê-lo deitar no chão, a cabeça apoiada em seu colo.

- Inuyasha! - ela chamou baixinho no ouvido dele - Acorde, por favor!

 Ela pôs a mão na testa dele e sentiu a temperatura baixar.Fechou os olhos e tentou passar sua energia para ele, mas não conseguiu.Uma barreira a impedia.

- Inuyasha, por favor resista. - ela murmurou debruçando-se sobre ele de modo a fazer suas testas se tocarem. - Por favor não se entregue!

************************

_I feel fine and I feel good_

Eu me sinto ótimo e me sinto bem,

_I feel like I never should_

Eu me sinto como nunca deveria me sentir.

_Whenever I get this way_

Toda vez que fico deste jeito

_I just don't know what to say_

Simplesmente não sei o que dizer.

_Why__ can't we be ourselves_

Por que não podemos ser nós mesmos,

_Like we were yesterday_

Como fomos ontem?

 Ele virou-se para encontrar o seu amor e sua angústia. Ela estava ali, parada, à sua frente."Kikyou" ele murmurou e se aproximou. "Nós não tivemos culpa" ele disse "foi aquele Naraku miserável". Ele estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto dela e teve uma surpresa. A pele dela estava fria. "Shii" ela lhe calou com um beijo e lhe abraçou. "Agora não importa mais."

 Ele sentia como se o calor de seu corpo estivesse sendo roubado. Seu corpo era tomado pela letargia à medida que ele se abandonava ao abraço dela. "Tem algo errado" sua mente sinalizou. "Como você pode estar abraçando a Kikyou dentro de sua lembrança?" Algo lhe perguntava e ele não sabia lhe dizer. Lentamente ele reuniu forças para se desvencilhar do abraço.Parecia cada vez mais difícil...

 Inuyasha respirou fundo e afastou o rosto. "Kikyou, o que está acontecendo?"ele perguntou mas não houve resposta. Ele sentia frio, muito frio. "Por que você não fica comigo, Inuyasha? Por que você não deixa tudo pra lá e vem comigo?" ele podia sentir uma voz distante lhe perguntando. " E por que eu não posso ser eu mesmo, Kikyou?" ele murmurou.

****************

_I'm not sure what this could mean_

Não tenho certeza do que isto poderia significar,

_I don't think you're what you seem_

Não acho que você seja o que aparenta

 Kagome podia ver a pele dele adquirir uma coloração acinzentada enquanto a barreira parecia se expandir e começava a tentar repeli-la.Ela tocou o rosto dele e sentiu as mãos queimarem.

- Por favor, Inuyasha, volte. - ela gritava com todas as suas forças - Seja o hanyou que você sempre foi. Eu não quero que você se torne outra pessoa. - a voz foi baixando até virar um lamurio - Eu quero te amar como você é, por favor, me deixe fazer isso novamente.

 De longe ele ouviu uma voz doce soando desesperada e chamando seu nome. "Eu quero te amar como você é... por favor, Inuyasha, volte" e ao seu lado uma outra voz se descontrolava:" Venha comigo! Deixe esses idiotas pra lá e seja o que a gente sempre planejou!"

_I do admit to myself_

Eu realmente admito a mim mesmo

_That if I had someone else _

Que se eu tivesse mais alguém,

_Then I'd never see_

Então nunca veria

_Just what we're meant to be_

Exatamente o que estamos destinados a ser.

 A barreira agora estava visível. Kagome estava com as mãos cortadas nas tentativas de atravessá-la. Ela já sabia com quem lidava. "Apenas uma pessoa que eu conheço tem esse poder. Vamos, Kagome, você tem que impedi-la" Ela tentou em um último esforço.Fechou os olhos e se concentrou na Shikon no tama. "Por favor, me ajude" ela pediu. e pressionou sua testa contra a dele. E os dois grandes olhos amarelos se abriram de repente enquanto o poder desaparecia.   


	4. Capitulo 4 Salveme

**Nota da autora:** Eu venho aqui reclamar das poucas reviews que recebi... poxa, eu preciso saber o que vocês estão achando da fic...Bem, agora que passou a parte sentimental, eu informo que só tem mais dois capítulos  à frente e logo vocês não terão mais a chance de me mandarem reviews! A música é de Remy Zero e se chama Save me.

Ah, e se Inuyasha fosse meu eu não estaria aqui escrevendo a essa hora.

**Salve-me**

I _feel my wings half broken in your hands_

Eu sinto que minhas asas tem se quebrado em suas mãos

_I feel the words unspoken inside_

Eu sinto as palavras não ditas aqui dentro

_And it pulls you under_

E elas te puxam pra baixo

_And I wold give you anything you want but no_

E eu daria qualquer coisa que você quisesse, mas não

 Kagome abriu os olhos devagar respirando intensamente o ar ao seu redor. "Será que foi um sonho?" foi seu primeiro pensamento e imediatamente ela olhou para as mãos. Estavam enfaixadas com ataduras brancas que ela trouxera do seu tempo junto com a  caixa de primeiros-socorros. E ela lembrou o modo gentil com o qual ele enrolara aquele tecido em suas mãos, o rosto concentrado e ao mesmo tempo distraído. Ela ainda não tivera forças pra conversar com ele.

 "Será que ele brigará comigo quando souber que eu usei a Shikon no tama? Pensou suspirando. "Por que ele não me deixa amá-lo? É tão difícil assim?"

_You__ were all I wanted_

Você era tudo que eu procurava

_All my dreams have fallen down_

Todos os meus sonhos tem se despedaçado

_Crawling__ round and round_

Rastejando ao redor, ao redor

 Ela não entendera na hora, mas, repassando mentalmente, ela pôde imaginar o que acontecera com ele. "Eles provavelmente se beijaram e ela roubava o calor dele assim" Ela resistiu à tentação de reconstituir a cena mentalmente. "Oh, eu não preciso de mais um fantasma pra me atormentar. Eu sei que ele não me ama e jamais me beijou. Mas não é por isso que eu preciso ver como ela a beija, o desejo faiscando naqueles olhos dourados" Ela deu mais uns passos e o vento passou veloz pelo seu corpo e balançou as folhas de algumas árvores. Aquelas folhas que uma vez lhe trouxeram promessas. Hoje só traziam decepções...

  Tentando cortar os pensamentos ela levantou e se espreguiçou. "Kagome, não pense mais nisso" se recriminava, mas era difícil não pensar considerando o modo como ficou o grupo depois do ocorrido. Não houvera perguntas em demasia, apenas Miroku indagou assim que vira os dois voltando do lago e parecendo ter enfrentado um exército: O que aconteceu?" ao que Inuyasha respondeu:"Nada" e Kagome franziu a testa.

 Por que ele não consegue dividir seus sentimentos? por que constrói esse muro ao seu redor? Ela lembrou de quando tentara conversar com ele sobre o ocorrido e ele simplesmente fingiu que não a vira." Deus, por que ele tem o poder de destruir todos os meu sonhos assim?"

_Somebody save me_

Alguém me salve

_Let your warms hands break right through and_

Deixe suas mãos quentes irromperem agora e

_Save me_

Salve me

I _don`t care how you do it_

Eu não me importo como você fará isso 

_Just stay,stay, come on_

Apenas fique, fique, por favor

_I`ve been waiting for you_

Eu estive esperando por voc

 Ela cansou de andar sem rumo pela floresta e sentou na raiz de uma árvore. "Será que é demais pedir um pouco de carinho?" E no fim aquela estranheza ficara pairando sobre o grupo. Sango e Miroku até tentaram conversar com ela sobre o ocorrido, mas, percebendo que Inuyasha preferia que nada fosse dito, ela os dispensou com um "Eu não tenho esse direito, gente. Não é um segredo meu." 

  Agora eles estavam ali, já perto do poço onde Kagome voltaria mais uma vez para sua era, dessa vez para nunca mais. É certo que ela estava morrendo de saudades mas relutava em partir. " Eu não quero ir e deixar esse sentimento mal-resolvido. Oh, inuyasha, há tanto tempo eu estou esperando por você... não me deixe ir sem ao menos te dizer o que eu sinto." Ela não percebera que a última frase escapara dos seus lábios.

I _see the world has folded in your heart_

Eu vejo que o mundo tem se dobrado ao seu coração

_I feel the waves crash down inside_

Eu sinto as ondas se quebrando

_And they pull me under_

E elas me puxam pra baixo

_I would give you anything you want but no_

Eu daria qualquer coisa que você quisesse, mas não

 Ela levantou e voltou a andar, sendo atraída na direção da árvore sagrada. Chegando lá respirou o ar benfazejo que a planta lhe inspirava e suspirou.Lembrou do momento mais especial de sua vida, quando ela conhecera o Hanyou e desfez o feitiço que o selava. Quase podia ver as orelhinhas dele balançando à sua frente... Depois disso todo mundo passara a gostar daquele meio youkai irritante. E todo mundo percebia, talvez exceto ele, que ela lhe ofereceria o mundo se pudesse... "Por que Inuyasha, por que você quer justamente o que eu não posso te dar?"

_You__ were all I wanted_

Você era tudo que eu precisava

_All my dreams have fallen down_

Todos os meus sonhos têm se despedaçado

_Crawling__ round and round_

Rastejando ao redor, ao redor.

 Ela ouviu a respiração leve bater em sua nuca e fechou os olhos tentando absorver o momento para em seguida se perder em um par de olhos dourados lhe encarando em um misto de emoções das quais ela não conseguia decifrar nenhuma.

- Quer conversar, Inuyasha? - ela se ouviu perguntar sem esperança.

- Você realmente vai embora hoje? - a pergunta a pegou de surpresa mas logo ela se recompôs.

- Vou.- os olhos baixaram em uma tentatiiva de esconder a ansiedade. - Eu só não queria sair sem saber antes o que está acontecendo com a gente.

- Pela última vez, kagome, não tem nada acontecendo com a gente! - ela já se acostumara com o tom irritado, mas a veemência surpreendia.

- Tudo bem. - ela o olhou com toda a dignidade que conseguiu."Todos os meus sentimentos estão no chão, Inuyasha, você não percebe?" - Então acho que já é hora de ir realmente.

Ele a olhou como se tentasse entender o que isto significava ao que ela pediu:

- Não faça isso.Franzir a testa.

 Ele mudou a expressão para um olhar interrogativo e ela suspirou. "É, acho que terá de ser assim mesmo." Kagome abriu um fraco sorriso que impediu uma lágrima de cair. "Chegou a hora de eu sair de cena, Inuyasha. Eu não posso competir com uma lembrança." E em um arroubo de coragem ela repetiu o que ele tantas vezes fizera com ela. 

 Kagome puxou o corpo dele para si e o abraçou, não beijou, mas abraçou e respirou fundo para sentir o cheiro dele. E em silêncio ela soltou um aturdido Inuyasha e começou a percorrer o caminho para o poço.  

_Somebody save me_

Alguém me salve

_Let your warm hands break right through_

Deixe suas mãos quentes interromperem agora

_Somebody save me_

Alguém me salve

_I don`t care how to do it_

Eu não me importo como você fará isso

_Just stay with me, I made this whole world shine for you_

Apenas fique comigo, eu fiz todo esse mundo brilhar para voc

 "Agora eu tenho apenas que ter forças pra manter minha decisão.Eu deveria ter gostado do Kouga." ela pensou recolhendo os pertences na sua mochila. "Pelo menos ele poderia me dizer as coisas que eu preciso ouvir e quem sabe até pegar os sonhos de volta do chão." Depois de guardar tudo sentou na beira do poço reunindo coragem. "Oh,a quem eu quero enganar? Ele também não entenderia.Mas pelo menos ele nunca me deixaria ir." E prometeu sabendo que seria verdade, ela não voltaria mais. Todos sabiam, o pequeno kitsune, a exterminadora, o monge. Todos sabiam que chegara a hora daquela que procura a Shikon no tama ir. Pra nunca mais.

 " Eu só queria que você me deixasse te amar" ela fez um apelo baixinho para o vento que soprava bagunçando os seus cabelos. Ela passou as pernas para dentro da abertura. "Só que você percebesse tudo que eu estaria disposta a fazer pra te ver feliz" Suspirou. "Mas não adianta, não é, você não vai me salvar" A frase saiu amarga mas ela ficou feliz em colocar todo aquele sentimento pra fora. Mesmo que, ao seu entender, ninguém tivesse ouvindo.

_Just__ stay, stay, come on_

Apenas fique,fique, por favor

_I`m__ still waiting for you_

Eu ainda estou esperando por voc


	5. Capítulo 5 Tragame para a vida

**Nota da autora: **Bem, depois de um loongo tempo, finalmente eu venci o bloqueio que sentia em relação à essa fic. Este é o penúltimo capítulo e foi feito cm uma música que amo: "Bring me to life" do Evanescence. Sim, eu sei que todo mundo já fez uma song com essa música, mas ela tem uma letra perfeita portanto acho que vocês não ficarão cansados de ler só mais uma vezinha. Ainda estou à procura da música do próximo capítulo, portanto quem tiver sugestões manda um e-mail, review, qualquer coisa e diz a letra pra mim.

E se Inuyasha fosse meu... bem, eu não ia contar aqui o que estaria fazendo com ele ... hehe :P

**Traga-me para a vida**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

Como você pode ver meus olhos como duas portas abertas

_Leading you down into my core_

Levando você ao meu interior

Eu havia aberto os olhos bruscamente encontrando o olhar da garota pousado sobre mim. "Por favor me deixe amá-lo como você é, Inuyasha" Foram essas as palavras dela? Minha cabeça dói e eu tenho dificuldades para coordenar os pensamentos. O olhar penetrante dela está cravado em mim e eu tenho a impressão de que ela lê a minha alma. "Por que você faz isso comigo, Kagome?"

Ela me olhou surpresa e eu percebi que o nome dela escapara dos meus lábios. Para disfarçar eu sentei e olhei para baixo. Havia gotículas vermelhas escorrendo pelos dedos dela. "Sangue?" Meu coração disparou. Ela se ferira por minha causa! "É por isso que eu não posso deixar você me amar, Kagome" eu respondo mentalmente à pergunta silenciosa dela. "Todos os que eu amo se machucam. E eu não quero que isso aconteça com você."

Eu me levanto de vez ajudando-a disfarçadamente a fazer o mesmo. Os olhos dela parecem desnudar meus pensamentos e as emoções.Eu me pergunto o quanto ela sabe, ou adivinha.

_Where Ive become so numb_

Onde eu me tornei tão entorpecido

_Whithout a soul, my spirit sleeping_

Sem alma, meu espírito vaga

_Somewhere__ cold_

Em algum lugar frio

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Até que você o encontre e o traga de volta para casa

Meus olhos estão absortos no caminho à frente. Estamos andando em silêncio, cada qual lidando com seus fantasmas. Eu me vejo às voltas com o fantasma de uma colegial sorridente. Ela, que despertou sentimentos que eu havia jurado esquecer... Pergunto-me como ela sabia que eu precisava dela, que ela era a única que poderia me trazer de volta para casa.

Eu não tenho idéia do modo, mas tenho certeza que ela pode ler meu último pensamento. De repente ela levantou o olhar e o direcionou para mim e eu lutei contra a sensação de me perder naqueles olhos azuis.

- Inuyasha? - ela me presenteou com um pequeno sorriso. - Você deve estar se perguntando como eu sabia que você estava em perigo, não é?

- Feh, por que eu perguntaria uma coisa dessas? - eu respondi. Você entende, não é Kagome? Eu não posso deixar você significar mais do que já significa.

Ela pára e essa era a coisa errada a se fazer porque eu paro também. E ela me dá outro de seus sorrisos e toca meu cabelo em um gesto de carinho. Eu tenho que me conter pra não sorrir também. Linda. E se eu não parar de pensar besteiras eu vou acabar fazendo uma.

_Wake me up inside_

Acorde-me por dentro

_Wake me up inside_

Acorde-me por dentro

Kagome suspende o gesto e olha para o chão, voltando a andar.

- Eu simplesmente sabia, Inuyasha. Meu coração parecia perfurado por uma flecha e eu sentia que era por causa de você. E eu penso que a Kikyou era a única que poderia te botar em perigo sem que você percebesse.

Eu percebi que havia uma certa mágoa em sua voz e cortei o assunto de forma brusca.

- Melhor não falar sobre isso então.

Certo, não era a melhor coisa a se dizer.

Depois de algumas horas, que na verdade não passaram de minutos, nós chegamos à clareira e encontramos o pervertido e a exterminadora olhando chocados para nós.

- O que aconteceu? - o monge me perguntou e eu respondi laconicamente

- Nada. – ao que Kagome olhou para mim franzindo a testa.

"Ela não esperava mesmo que eu contasse, não é?"

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

Diga meu nome e salve-me da escuridão

Eu me sentei um pouco afastado, à sombra de uma árvore e observei discretamente ela ser interrogada pelos dois curiosos enquanto o pirralho se sentava amuado lançando-me olhares de esguelha. Mas, ao que me parece, ela não estava disposta a me deixar sozinho com meus pensamentos e na primeira oportunidade veio sentar-se ao meu lado. Meu coração deu pipocos quando ouvi a voz conhecida sussurrando meu nome:

- Inuyasha?

Observei o trejeito que ela fazia para sentar-se sem usar as mãos e lembrei-me daquele líquido viscoso escorrendo pelo seu dedo.

- Está doendo muito? - perguntei, antes de me conter e ela me deu um sorriso caloroso.

- Só um pouquinho. - ela respondeu e eu encarei vivamente seus olhos percebendo o nervosismo que se escondia ali.

- Você mente muito mal. - eu constatei e ela baixou o olhar. - Espere aí. - ordenei antes de procurar algo que aliviasse sua dor.

_Bid my blod to run_

Obrigue meu sangue a correr

_Before I come undome_

Antes que eu me desfaça

_Save__ me from the nothing Ive become_

Salve-me do nada em que me tornei.

Eu me afastei rápido e comecei a procurar alguma coisa que me ajudasse. Fucei entre as coisas da exterminadora, do monge e até do pirralho, mas não havia nada, nenhum tipo de ervas de cura. Pelo canto do olho eu observei Kagome que sustentava um olhar perdido. "Ela deve estar pensando em como iniciar uma conversa comigo" arrisquei um pensamento. "Ela não entende, não entende que eu não posso deixá-la fazer parte da minha vida. Eu não posso baixar a guarda mais uma vez."

Eu a observei mais intensamente e acompanhei o caminho de uma gotinha de sangue que nascera do seu pulso. E lentamente aquela ínfima porção de líquido traçou seu caminho pela pele dela, milímetro a milímetro, até chegar à ponta do indicador. Eu senti uma pontada no estômago ao pensar que gostaria de ter a minha pele tocando na dela.

Sangue... sim, outra gotinha aparecera. Eu fechei os olhos para apagar aquela imagem e abri novamente me controlando. Sangue. "O que eu fazia mesmo?" me perguntei e franzi a testa em um esforço para lembrar. E a imagem me assaltou e eu voltei a procurar algo que curasse as mãos dela. Kagome. Eu sempre tentava fugir, mas meus pensamentos, e freqüentemente meu atos, voltavam-se para ela. Traidores! Apenas as palavras continuavam fiéis. Eu nunca dissera, nem mesmo a Kikyou, o que sentia e eu não podia... se dissesse não haveria volta. Dizer tornaria tudo irremediável.

Meu olhar deslocou-se para a estranha trouxa dela. Como se chamava aquilo mesmo?Pensei e o nome me veio à mente "mochila" Nome estranho, mas, bem, é melhor eu olhar lá também. Eu me aproximei do objeto e fitei a dona disfarçadamente como a pedir uma tácita permissão. Ela tinha os olhos fechados mas sua expressão ainda era triste como se pensamentos ruins roubassem o brilho de sua alegria.E eu os amaldiçoei pela ousadia, mas de alguma forma eu sabia que eles tinham a ver comigo. Era eu quem maculava aquele pequeno santuário na forma de uma garota.

_Now that I know what Im whithout_

Agora que eu sei o que é estar sozinho

_You cant just leave me_

Você não pode simplesmente me deixar

_Breathe into me anda make me real_

Ressuscite-me e me faça real

_Bring__ me to life_

Traga-me para a vida

Eu não admitia, mas uma parte de mim tinha medo de mexer nos pertences dela. Um pedaço da vida dela estava ali. Eu passei um tempo tentando ates de finalmente abrir o fecho esquisito e me deparei com uma sorte de coisas esquisitas. Mas eu continuei procurando sem saber o que.

Afastei os objetos e olhei o fundo, pois as coisas importantes sempre ficam no fundo: no fundo do coração, da alma, da voz.Minhas mãos bateram em uma caixa dessas de madeira, mas que não era de madeira e sim de outro material liso. Era quilo que ela sempre pegava quando achava que devia cuidar de mim. Devia servir.

Eu voltei para onde ela estava com a caixa nas mãos. Agora, que a consciência do quão ela era importante se abatera sobre mim, vê-la machucada doía o triplo. Era apenas ela quem me fazia sentir real em meio às loucuras que nós vivíamos. Ela me fazia sentir livre, mais poderoso e, ao mesmo tempo, mais humano.

_Frozen inside whithout your touch, whithout your love, darling_

Congelado por dentro, sem o seu toque, sem o seu amor, querida

_Only you are the life among the dead._

Apenas você é vida entre os mortos

Sacudi a cabeça e me ajoelhei em frente à garota abrindo a caixa. Ela abriu os olhos e me apontou um vidrinho de cheiro enjoativo que a julgar pela careta que ela fez, devia arder bastante. Depois, pediu que eu enrolasse aquela longa tira de pano branco em cada uma de suas mãos.

Toquei a pele dela com cuidado para não me descontrolar e enrolei o tecido gentilmente. Ela tinha mãos quente, perfeitas para as minhas mãos frias. Eu afastei esses pensamentos estúpidos antes que enlouquecesse.

Eu terminei e pus um pedaço da coisa grudenta que ela tinha me mostrado. Eu a encarei e ela dormia, mas uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto e a expressão era cabisbaixa. Levantei-me com relutância e enxuguei o líquido salgado. Eu não queria ir embora, mas, era o certo. E eu disse a mim mesmo que antes lágrimas do que sangue.

_All this time I cant believe I couldnt see_

Todo esse tempo eu não pude acreditar, eu não pude ver

_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

Mergulhado na escuridão mas você estava na minha frente

_Ive benn sleeping a thousand years it seems_

Eu estive dormindo por mil anos

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

Mas você abriu meus olhos para tudo

Eu saí e fui banhar-me na água gelada do lago discutindo comigo mesmo. Umas duas horas depois o monge pervertido apareceu chamando meu nome e eu lhe respondi. Ele pareceu surpreso ao me ver tomando banho e eu me irritei. Não é como se eu não fizesse isso sempre! Ele se aproximou mais e eu senti um cheiro conhecido. Aquele monge pervertido andou encostando-se à minha kagome! h, ele ia ver, eu ia estraçalhá-lo com minhas unhas, cotá-lo inteirinho, eu ia socá-lo até...

Aquela voz irritante me tirou do meu doce devaneio

- Inuyasha? Vamos, saia da água, eu preciso lhe falar algo importante.

Eu sorri sarcasticamente e a expressão dele ficou temerosa, mas ele não recuou. Bem, quem sabe eu não transformava meu sonho em realidade...

Ele sentou em uma pedra e eu rapidamente me vesti e o acompanhei desconfiado. Aquele não era o Hoshi de sempre, assim, tão sério. Alguma coisa estava errada... e ele tinha o cheiro da Kagome.

Assim que cheguei ele se levantou e me lançou um olhar estranho.Era, pena? Em humano tendo pena de mim? Eu juro que um rosnado quase escapou da minha garganta.

- Ela vai embora, Inuyasha.

A frase me pegou em cheio e eu fiquei sem ação.

- Como? - Ela ia embora? Ela não podia ir! Não agora que eu sentia tudo aquilo de novo!

E então a razão falou mais alto. Bem, não era o que eu queria todo o tempo? Que ela se afastasse para ficar segura? Eu já não poderia fazer nada. Ela havia me salvado e já era hora de retribuir. Certo. E porque e não conseguia ficar bem com tudo isso?

Olhei para frente, Hoshi continuava a falar como se nunca tivesse feito isso na vida. Eu ignorei-o e simplesmente saí, mas ainda ouvi um baixo "boa sorte" dele.

_Whithout a thought, whithout a voice, whithout a soul_

Sem um pensamento, sem voz, sem alma

_Dont let me die here_

Não me deixe morrer aqui

_There must be something more_

Deve haver algo mais

_Bring__ me to life_

Traga-me para a vida

Eu não lembro direito o quanto corri, saltei, farejando o caminho que ela traçara até o poço. As folhas e galhos das árvores batiam em mim, mas eu não sentia, a mente concentrada apenas em sentir o cheiro dela. E correr, correr, correr, correr...

A trilha começou a ficar mais fácil e as árvores mais esparsas. A paisagem mudara para uma mais conhecida. Eu divisei um pequeno vulto andando apressadamente até a árvore sagrada enquanto sua mochila descansava ao lado do poço. O poço! Minha mente confusa reconheceu o local e eu me perguntei como chegara tão rápido até ali. Mas quando olhei a garota suspender a mão para acariciar a frondosa árvore os pensamentos foram varridos da minha mete. E eu compreendi que no momento em que ela fosse minha vida acabaria.

Eu a alcancei e parei imediatamente atrás dela, tão perto que podia sentir o calor do seu corpo. E talvez percebendo que eu não seria capaz de fazer o próximo movimento ela virou e me encarou com os olhos cheios de tristeza.

- Quer conversar, Inuyasha? - eu a ouvi perguntar sem esperança.

- Você realmente vai embora hoje? - eu perguntei de uma vez, ansioso pela resposta.

- Vou.- os adoráveis olhos azuis baixaram escondendo os sentimentos. - Eu só não queria sair sem saber antes o que está acontecendo com a gente.

Eu respirei fundo e finalmente me decidir. Eu escolhia vê-la viva, ainda que longe.

- Pela última vez, kagome, não tem nada acontecendo com a gente! - eu tentei imprimir um tom irritado na minha voz.

- Tudo bem. - ela me olhou com os olhos cheios de mágoa e determinação e eu senti que ela se fechava para mim.- Então acho que já é hora de ir realmente.

Eu a olhei tentando marcar aquele rosto na minha memória e preocupado com a sensação de desespero que se abatia sobre mim. Era isso que eu queria, não? Que ela fosse? E então ela me encarou com um pedido estranho:

- Não faça isso.Franzir a testa.

Eu mudei a expressão para um olhar interrogativo e ela suspirou. Depois Kagome abriu um fraco sorriso que impediu uma lágrima de cair. E inesperadamente ela fez o que até o momento eu estava louco para fazer.

Eu a senti puxando meu corpo e deixei-me ir ao encontro dela que me abraçou. Eu ansiava sentir o gosto dela, mas ela apenas me abraçou e eu não tinha forças para fazer nada, desamparado como estava.E em seguida ela deixou-me ainda aturdido com o cheiro dela e correu até o poço.

Eu a vi como em câmera lenta ela abaixar e pegar a mochila ao lado da abertura. Então ela olhou ao redor com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. O que eu pensara mesmo? Antes lágrimas que sangue? Agora eu já não conseguia me decidir.

_Bring me to life_

Traga-me para a vida

_Ive been living a lie_

Eu tenho vivido uma mentira

_There__s__ nothing inside_

Há um vazio dentro de mim

_Bring__ me to life_

Traga-me para a vida

A garota me encarou diretamente e eu caminhei um pouco para trás sendo encoberto por uma moita. Então ela suspirou e virou-se, sentando-se na borda. Eu percebi que a resposta sempre estivera comigo. As pernas dela já estavam dentro da abertura e eu me perguntei quando ela as passara para lá que eu não vira. Silenciosamente eu me aproximei e a ouvi sussurrar amargamente algo sobre salvar. E eu a vi sumir no meio da escuridão como se dissesse "adeus Inuyasha".


	6. Capítulo 6 Afogandome em seus olhos

Lembrando que Inuyasha não é meu. Nem o Sesshoumaru. Nem o Mu de Áries. E nem o Harry Potter. Isso é que é uma vida cruel...

**Quando você se for**

**Capítulo 6 – Afundando em seus olhos**

Inuyasha olhou a garota que se despedia dele em um sussurro e, por um instante, dois sentimentos lutaram dentro de si: o desejo de tê-la consigo e a necessidade de vê-la em segurança. E ambos eram partes do mesmo amor que ele sentia pela colegial de olhos azuis. E não houve vencedor, mas uma força o impelia a continuar correndo.

E então ele não tinha mais para onde correr. E ele se viu, parado, em pé, atrás da garota sentada à sua borda do poço e, pelo leve tremor de sua respiração, percebeu que ela já notara sua presença. Ele estendeu a mão direita e pôs no ombro dela. Kagome não virou.

_Now I will tell you what Ive done for you_

Agora eu vou te contar o que eu tenho feito por voc

_Fifty thousand tears Ive cried_

Eu tenho chorado cinquenta milhões de lágrimas

_Scraming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

Gritando, enganando e sangrando por voc

_And you still wont hear me_

E você não vai me ouvir

Por um tempo eles apenas se deixaram ficar assim e foi como se o próprio tempo parasse para ver a tristeza daquele casal. Como um belo filme poético em preto e branco de um cineasta já esquecido. Então uma leve brisa soprou, bagunçando seus cabelos, e a magia do momento se dissipou e dela só restou uma lágrima que teimava em querer sair daquele olho dourado que jamais chorava. E Inuyasha compreendeu que dessa vez quem deveria começar a conversa era ele. E... Droga, como era difícil!

Ele abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo e ouviu o leve suspiro que Kagome soltara, seu cheio penetrando as delicadas narinas dele, inebriando-o e impedindo-o de pensar direito. Mas a confusão e a tristeza eram muito grandes e ele se ouviu dizendo em uma voz ligeiramente rouca.

— Eu sinto muito, Kagome.

_Dont want your hand this time Ill save myself_

Não quero sua mão, agra eu mesma me salvarei

_Maybe ill wake upp for once_

Talvez eu acorde de uma vez

_Not tormented daily defeat by you_

Não atormentada diariamente, enganada por voc

Ela continuava calada e ele sentia obrigação de continuar a conversa. Bom, ele podia conversar com ela, sem ela, não? Mas que graça tinha falar com ela sem sentir seus gritos de raiva rasgando seus tímpanos e as bochechas rubras? Que graça tinha olhar para ela e não afundar naqueles perfeitos olhos azuis? Ele precisava tanto dela... E enquanto esses pensamentos passavam pela sua cabeça ele se viu falando novamente. Já não bastava o coração, agora sua voz também já não lhe obedecia... que ótimo.

— Por favor, olhe pra mim. Eu quero ver seus olhos.

— Não. – foi a resposta curta que recebeu e ele sentiu como se um punhal frio lhe atravessasse. Fora quase como uma súplica sua. Ele não podia olhar pra ela e não se perder em seus olhos.

Deus, como ele precisava do calor daqueles olhos

_Just when I thought Id reached the bottom_

Justo quendo eu pensei qeu alcancei o fundo

_Im__ dying again_

Eu estou morrendo novemente

Kagome sentia como se tivesse sofrendo um ataque cardíaco por segundo. A mão quente dele em seu ombro, aqueles olhos dourados pousados em suas costas... ela sentia uma vontade enorme de se perder naqueles braços e pedir que eles nunca mais lhe soltassem. Mas ela não podia. Não, não mais.

Ela precisava ouvir. Precisava saber que todas as lágrimas, a dor, o desespero não tinham sido em vão. E então ela poderia se convencer que havia uma chance. Ela só precisava ouvir uma vez, da boca dele. E ela nunca mais duvidaria.

Ela sentiu que ele havia tirado a mão do seu ombro e sentiu frio naquele lugar antes tão quente. Então a presença dele estava sentada ao seu lado, na borda do poço e ela baixou os olhos, incapaz de encará-lo. Ela não pôde evitar de virar o corpo ligeiramente pra ele.

— Eu não quero que você fique, Kagome – ela ouviu a voz dele sussurrar e sentiu os olhos dele buscando o seu olhar. Seu coração falhou uma batida e novamente o tempo congelou. – Mas eu não posso deixar que você vá. Não assim. – ele completou a frase e ela soltou o ar que estivera retendo. – O que devo fazer, então?

_Im__ going under_

Eu estou afundando

_Drowing in you_

Me afogo em voc

_Im falling forever_

Eu estou caindo para sempre

_Ive got to break though_

Eu tenho avançado

_Im__ going under_

Eu estou afundando

Ela sentiu que ele baixou os olhos e fixou o olhar naquele belo hanyou. Ela lembrou da terrível cena do lago e daquela cruciante sensação de perda. Então ela suspirou novamente tentando esconder a tristeza.

— Eu entendo. – ela disse baixinho no ouvido dele. – É a minha vida. Então sou eu quem devo escolher?

— Você já escolheu. – ele lhe respondeu e apontou a mochila para depois de perder no olhar da garota. Ele sentia como se afundasse cada vez mais. – E eu escolhi também. – ele murmurou ao final mas nenhum dos dois ouviu.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

Diminuindo e movendo as verdades e as mentiras

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

Eu não sei o que é real e o que não 

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

Sempre confundindo os pensamentos em minha cabeça

_So I cant trust myself anymore_

Eu não posso mais confiar em mim mesma

Os lábios dela tremiam como se tentassem conter os soluços. Inuyasha viu duas lágrimas brilhantes correndo pela face bela da garota e imediatamente levou seus dedos a contê-las. Kagome tinha a pele macia e ele se demorou no toque. Hipnotizado vi-a levantar as mãos e levar até a sua nuca. E então ele percebeu que ela segurava algo que tirara do seu pescoço.

Ele viu com expectativa e tensão ela tomar sua mão direita, abri-la, e depositar o objeto em sua palma. Ele olhou a pedra fria, já quase completa, e um sentimento de asco sacudiu-lhe o corpo. Não, não era o momento. Não ainda. Ele pegou a corrente de ouro branco que prendia a pedra e rodeou o corpo da garota com seus braços prendendo a pedra novamente ao seu pescoço.

_Im__ dying again_

Eu estou morrendo de novo

_Im__ going under_

Eu estou afundando

_Drowing in you_

Afogando-me em voc

_Im falling forever_

Eu estou caindo para sempre

_Ive got to break throught_

Eu tinha alcançado

_So__ go on and scream_

Então continuo a gritar

Kagome não entendia. Inuyasha tinha recusado a Shikon no tama. E então, tudo fez sentido quando ele terminou de acertar o fecho da jóia e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

— Eu quero que você fique com ele até que eu vá buscar.

Ela agora já não se importava em chorar. Ele a deixara ir. Ela encarou aqueles olhos dourados e se viu afundar no calor que eles transmitiam. Ele sentiu-se em choque, não havia entendido até aquele minuto... ela queria vê-la bem... Mas ela estava certa quando pensou que ele nunca lhe pediria para ficar.

— Você demorará? – ela indagou e uma sombra profunda passou pelos olhos dourados dele.

— Eu vou resolver o que eu tenho para resolver.

Ela sorriu levemente, seu rosto se descontraindo momentaneamente naquela partida triste. Ela sabia que ele se referia à antiga miko. Que ele tinha que deixar o passado para trás.

_Scream at me Im so far away_

Gritar para mim que eu estou tão longe

_I wont be broken again_

Eu não vou estar quebrada de novo

_Ive got to breathe I cant keep going under_

Eu tenho que respirar, não posso continuar afundando

Inuyasha apreciou aquele breve sorriso dela e sentiu como se o mundo lhe pertencesse naquele minuto. Ele morreria por aquele sorriso... Intimamente ficou feliz por ela ter lhe entendido... ela precisava estar bem... e enquanto ela estivesse bem ele estaria vivo. Então seus braços impulsivamente ganharam vida e ele puxou-a pela mão e envolveu seu corpo carinhosamente. Sentiu que ela fechava os olhos e , por outro impulso irresistível, tocou aqueles lábios macios com os seus. E depois do que pareceu uma eternidade eles se soltaram e ele estendeu a mochila para ela, que a pendurou nas costas. Eles se olharam nos olhos pela última vez afundando no olhar um do outro e ele se sentiu bem ao vê-la levando um dedo ao lábio como se não acreditasse. Ele sorriu e sussurrou para a garota "Eu te levarei os pedaços que faltam". Ela sorriu de volta.

E pulou.

Im going under

Eu estou afundando...

Kagome pulou no poço e resistiu à tentação de olhar para trás. Seus olhos involuntariamente encheram-se de lágrimas. Ela entendia, mas não podia deixar de se sentir triste com tudo. Sentiu seu corpo bater com um baque nada suave naquela terra dura e respirou fundo o cheiro de sua terra.Enxugou as lágrimas. Ele havia feito uma promessa. E ela esperaria, mesmo que levasse mil anos.

FIM

(E nem todos os finais são felizes...)

**Nota da autora**: OK, antes de vocês começarem os planos maquiavélicos para me matar, exterminar, torturar e outras coisas simpáticas do tipo eu tenho um aviso para dar:

Essa fic NÃO tem continuação.Deus sabe como foi difícil escrever uma só... E certo, eu devo estar mesmo querendo morrer. Mas também, o título era "Quando você se for"... o que vocês esperavam realmente???????

O segundo aviso é que, se alguém tiver uma modo alternativo de terminar ou uma colocação a fazer eu ficarei encantada em ver, mas, bem, ME AVISEM, ok?

Muito obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews! Vocês fizeram uma pobre escritora muuuito feliz. E, àqueles que estão esperando o próximo capítulo de "Entre a terra e o céu" tenham mais um pouquinho de paciência.

Beijos e Já ne

Thai-chan.


End file.
